


Lucky Rabbit

by Gepardo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Rabbit

Jefferson could hear her giggling away as he approached the clearing, a smile playing on his face. Gracie’s smiles and laughs, brightening their dark situation. As he enter the clearing, he tilted his head, getting only a good view of her back. “You are not doing a very good job at hiding, poppet." 

She turned to show him a smile……and a rabbit upon her arms. Jefferson frowned for a split second before smiling again, hoping dearly that no fleas from the obvious wild beast crawled upon his little daughter. “Gracie, you shouldn’t pick up wild animals, they could bite you." He murmured gently.

"Its okay, papa, she is very gentle.." Her fingers petting the ickle thing’s furcoat. “I found with her foot caught in snare…"

Jefferson felt his blood drain from his face as he quickly looked around the clearing. Yes, this look much different during the daylight. Stupid stupid stupid. He barely made enough to keep Gracie fed, let alone himself and taken to leaving snare traps, making sure to check them every night once he was sure his little girl was sleeping. Last night he had been exhausted and taking in count his low success in catching anything, he found himself not wanting to leave the house. Now their dinner was being cuddle by it’s would be eater. 

"Her foot is hurt, can we keep her until she is better?" Gracie’s voice cut through the hatter’s panic. He looked down at her and sighed, Gracie was well aware that they ate rabbit stew and array of other mystery meats, she, however, had absolutely now idea that a very large percentage of the time, the rabbit they were eating did not came from market but was a result of her father killing and poorly skinning some little woodland creature. Said father wasn’t about to confess that now.

"Well, Gracie…" He started but felt his words become juggled and disappearing as he looked into his daughter’s big puppy eyes. "…..okay…we can keep the rabbit…but just until its heal." He warned, knowing all too well they might finish with a pet rabbit until its dying days. Oh well, he could starve a bit more if it meant Gracie was healthy and her new rabbit was well fed.

"Thank you, papa!" She smiled brightly, unknowing that those smiles made his muscles less sore and his bones less weary. She tiptoed as much as she could and he bow down to let her kiss his cheek. They were poor, and he was always on the brink of starving, but at least his Gracie was always happy. 


End file.
